Corazones Heridos
by Ghia-Hikari
Summary: Kaoru, un actriz con un pasado oscuro y muy triste. Kenshin Un policia con un gran problema... Ninguno buscaba una relacion pero esta aparecio asi como asi... Muchos problemas y bastante romance... Esto es un K&K.. Aviso
1. Prologo

_**Holas...esta es la nueva historia... un pekeño resumen... **_

_**ya saben ke ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen... ademas esta es una adaptacion de la novela de Diana Palmer... **_

_**Mmmm ke mas... pos esop...  
cuidenseme...**_

_**nos vemos  
matta neee**_

* * *

**_Prologo.._  
**

_** Corazones heridos**_

Para Kenshin Himura su nuevo trabajo como jefe de policía de Jacobsville suponía un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Sin embargo, el que Jacobsville pareciera un lugar tranquilo no iba a hacerle tomarse menos en serio la tarea de mantener la ley y el orden en sus calles. Pero algo amenazaba con distraerlo de esa misión que se había autoimpuesto: la irresistible atracción que sentía por Kaoru Kamiya, la 'Luciérnaga de Georgia".

El cruce de dardos envenenados con la hermosa joven ya no le proporcionaba la misma satisfacción que antaño, y mucho tenía que ver en ello lo pasmado que lo había dejado su sorprendente transformación: la actriz caprichosa con aspiraciones a estrella de Holywood se había convertido de la noche a la mañana en una persona increíblemen­te modesta. Poco a poco el duro texano descubriría un espíritu afín en aquella mujer que tenía casi tantos secretos en su pasado como él. Pero justo cuando estaba empezando a pensar que Kaoru podía ser la compañera ideal de su vida, una traición imperdonable se interpuso entre ellos, separando sus caminos y conduciéndolos por senderos de desesperanza, engaños... y peligros inesperados.

* * *

_**Eso es too espero ke les guste... y espero kedejen sus comentarios,,,**_

_**matta nee**_


	2. Capitulo 1

**_Holis... pues aki esta el capitulo 1 de este nuevo fics... como ya saben ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen.. yo solo los adapto y cambio lo ke no me guste pa divertir a mis keridas lectoras...  
yaps esop...  
cuidense.. y nos vemos abajooo_**

* * *

_**Corazones Heridos  
**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

Era lunes por la mañana, y no había mucho movimiento en la comisaría de policía de Jacobsville, Texas. Tres agentes estaban sirviéndose café en la mesita que había en el área de recepción. El subjefe de policía del condado había pasado por allí para entregar una orden judicial. Un vecino de la localidad estaba escribiendo una declaración contra un de­lincuente que acababa de llevar detenido uno de los agen­tes. La secretaria no estaba en su puesto.

-¡Se acabó¡Estoy harta! No tengo por qué trabajar aquí. Están buscando gente para el supermercado¡y voy a ir ahora mismo a presentar mi solicitud!

Los gritos de la secretaria hicieron que todas las cabezas se giraran. Se oyó después al jefe de policía farfullar una es­cueta respuesta, y a continuación el estruendo de un objeto metálico al golpear el suelo.

Al final del pasillo apareció una adolescente furiosa con el cabello corto y de punta, minifalda y una blusa con mu­cho escote. Sus ojos lanzaban llamaradas, y sus pendientes largos tintineaban con cada zancada que daba.

Los agentes se apresuraron a hacerse a un lado. La chica fue hasta su mesa, tomó su abultado bolso, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Justo cuando tenía la mano sobre el picaporte salió al pa­sillo Kenshin Himura el jefe de policía, un hombre alto, pelirrojo, y guapo. Su cabello, sus pantalones y su camisa estaban sal­picados generosamente con posos de cafe, trizas de papel y un par de hojitas de Post-it, de su larga coleta pendía otra más, y en el empeine de uno de sus relucientes zapatos ne­gros había pegado un pañuelo de papel.

-¿Es por algo que haya dicho? -le preguntó.

La adolescente, que llevaba las uñas y los labios pintados de negro, gruñó y salió dando un portazo.

A los agentes les estaba costando tanto trabajo contener la risa, que parecía que les hubiera entrado un ataque de tos. El hombre que estaba escribiendo la declaración, en cam­bio, no fue capaz de disimular, y prorrumpió en tales carca­jadas, que tuvo que agarrarse los costados.

Kenshin lanzó una mirada furibunda a sus compañeros.

-Adelante, reíos. Me da igual que se vaya. Ya encontraré otra secretaria.

Sanosuke Sagara, su ayudante, que estaba apoyado en el mos­trador, lo miró malicioso.

-Ésa era la segunda desde que te nombraron jefe de poli­cía.

-Por amor de Dios¡trabajaba en una tienda de alimen­tación antes de venir aquí! -masculló Kenshin, sacudiéndose el uniforme con la mano-. Si consiguió este empleo fue sólo porque su tío, Kanryu Takeda, es el alcalde en funciones, y por­que me dijo que, si no la contrataba, el ayuntamiento no nos financiaría los nuevos chalecos antibalas que necesita­mos -añadió, resoplando enfadado-¡Menudo pájaro! No estaría en el puesto en el que está si a Seijuro Hiko no le hubiera dado ese ataque al corazón que lo ha hecho reti­rarse de la política. No tengo más remedio que aguantarlo hasta las elecciones de mayo.

Sano lo escuchó sin hacer comentario alguno, y Kenshin, con el ceño fruncido, siguió despotricando del alcalde en funciones.

-Estoy deseando que lleguen las elecciones, lo juro -far­fulló-. Takeda me pone enfermo con eso de que me saco ca­sos de tráfico de drogas de donde no los hay, y además se niega a escuchar ninguna de mis ideas para mejorar nuestro departamento. Dicen que Goro Fujita va a presentar su can­didatura contra él.

-Fue el mejor alcalde que hemos tenido -comencé Sano-. Estoy seguro de que ganará.

-¿El mejor, dices? Lástima que tengamos que esperar a mayo para votarle y echar a Takeda -dijo Kenshin, contrayendo el rostro al tirar del Post-it pegado en su coleta-. Si se le ocurre proponer a otra secretaria para reemplazar a su sobrina, dimito.

-Pues tendrás que darte prisa en encontrar tú a una an­tes de que lo haga -apuntó Sano-... si es que logras encon­trar a alguien en su sano juicio que quiera trabajar para ti.

-¿Y qué sugieres? -le espetó Kenshin-¿que ponga un anuncio en el periódico, para que venga una avalancha de mujeres ansiosas por estar en la misma habitación que yo, y muramos aplastados?

-Quizá deberías tomarte unos días libres y relajarte un poco -rué el consejo de Sano-. Dentro de nada llegarán las vacaciones de Navidad -añadió mirándolo fijamente-. Po­drías irte a algún sitio, cambiar de aires unos días.

Kenshin enarcó una ceja.

-Ya cambié de aires el mes pasado, cuando fui contigo a ese estreno en Nueva York.

-Y Jou chan dijo que podías volver a verla cuando quisieses -apuntó Sano con una sonrisa maliciosa. La Jou chan de la que hablaba no era otra que Kaoru Kamiya, la «luciérnaga de Georgia», una famosa modelo que se había pasado al mundo del cine-, A su hermano pequeño le caíste bien, y aunque estudia interno en esa academia militar, seguro que vuelve a casa para pasar las vacaciones con ella.

Kenshin sopesó la posibilidad con cierta reticencia. Tras des­cubrir que la modelo no era la mujer superficial, la vampiresa que había creído que era, había empezado a sentirse peligrosamente atraído por ella. Y es que sus vulnerabilida­des le resultaban más seductoras que el descarado flirteo que había empleado con él en un principio.

-Bueno, supongo que podría llamarla y preguntarle si lo de esa invitación iba en serio -dijo.

-Buen chico -dijo Sano, acercándose y dándole una palmadita en el hombro-. Puedes tomar el primer vuelo que salga para allá, y yo ocuparé tu mesa como jefe en funcio­nes.

Kenshin lo miró suspicaz.

-Esto no tendrá nada que ver con ese coche patrulla con el que llevas tanto tiempo dándome la lata¿verdad? Hay una junta en el ayuntamiento la semana que viene...

-La pospondrán para después de las fiestas -le aseguró Sano-. Además, jamás intentaría convencer al ayuntamiento para que nos subvencionen un coche patrulla que tú no quieres. En serio.

Kenshin no se fiaba un pelo de la sonrisa deslumbrante que había en su rostro. Sano era como él: raramente sonreía, y cuando lo hacía solía ser porque estaba tramando algo.

-Y por supuesto tampoco buscaré a otra secretaria antes de que vuelvas —añadió, rehuyendo los ojos de Kenshin.

-Aja, así que de eso se trata -dijo Kenshin de inmediato-. Tienes a alguien en mente. Piensas colocarme a alguna mu­jer coronel jubilada, o a otra de esas paranoicas que creen en la teoría de la conspiración, como esa secretaria que tuvi­mos cuando mi primo Shigure Takemi ocupaba el puesto que yo ocupo ahora.

-No conozco a ninguna paranoica -dijo Sano con aire

-¿Ni a ninguna mujer ex coronel?

Sano se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, tal vez a una o dos. Tsukioka tiene una prima...

-¡Ni se te ocurra!

-Pero si no la conoces...

-¡Ni quiero conocerla! Aquí el que manda soy yo. ¿Ves esto? -dijo Kenshin señalando su placa- Mi misión es lidiar con el crimen no con mujeres mayores.

-Bueno, ésta no es mayor... exactamente

-Contrata a una nueva secretaria antes de que vuelva, y la despediré en cuanto aterrice mi avión de regreso -le ad­virtió Kenshin-. De hecho, pensándolo bien, creo que será me­jor que no vaya a ninguna parte. Sano se encogió de hombros.

-Como quieras -dijo estudiando sus limpias uñas-, pero he oído que la hermana del comisario de urbanismo te tiene echado el ojo, y puede' que le pida al alcalde en fun­ciones una recomendación para el puesto.

Kenshin se sintió como un conejo perseguido por un pe­rro de caza. El comisario de urbanismo, un hombre bueno y afable, tenía en efecto una hermana. Tenía treinta y seis años, se había divorciado dos veces, llevaba blusas semi­transparentes, y pesaba al menos cuarenta kilos de más. El comisario era además el mejor dentista en muchos kiló­metros a la redonda, y de todos era sabido que adoraba a su hermana. Demasiada presión incluso para un ex miem­bro de las Fuerzas de Operaciones Especiales del ejército de los Estados Unidos en una ciudad tan pequeña como Jacobsville.

-¿Cuándo podría empezar la ex coronel? -inquirió, apretando los dientes. Sano se echó a reír.

-En realidad no conozco a ninguna ex coronel que quiera trabajar para ti, pero estaré al tanto por si se presenta alguna -respondió, moviéndose a tiempo para esquivar la patada de giro que le lanzó Kenshin-. ¡Oye, que soy oficial de policía! Si me pegas, estarás incurriendo en un delito.

-No si lo hago en defensa propia -farfulló Kenshin, dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose de regreso a su despacho.

-Mis abogados se pondrán en contacto contigo -le dijo Sano con mucha guasa mientras se alejaba.

Kenshin le lanzó un gesto insultante por encima de la ca­beza.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a solas en su despacho, con la papelera de nuevo en su sitio, y la basura dentro y no des­perdigada por el suelo, Kenshin se quedó pensando en lo que Sano le había dicho. Quizá tuviera razón; en los últimos días había estado un poco susceptible y tal vez unos días libres podrían ayudarlo a estar algo menos... irritable, Lo cierto era que los dos bebés que habían tenido Sano y Megumi se habían convertido para él en un doloroso recordatorio de la vida que había perdido.

¿Y si fuera a visitar a Kaoru, como le había sugerido Sano? Yahiko, el hermano de nueve años de la joven, lo idola­traba, y en comparación con el modo en que solía tratarlo la gente: con curiosidad, con respeto, e incluso con miedo, ...sobre todo con miedo, la admiración del pequeño le re­sultaba inusual y agradable.

Además, el chico no tenía ningún referente masculino en su entorno, a excepción de sus amigos en la academia militar. ¿Qué podría haber de malo en que pasara algún tiempo con él? Después de todo, no tenía que contarles a Kaoru ni a él la historia de su vida. Sano contrajo el rostro, recordando la única vez en la que había hablado con al­guien de su pasado.

Se sentó tras su escritorio, y se sacó un listín telefónico de bolsillo. Buscó en él un número de Nueva York, levantó el auricular del inalámbrico, y lo marcó.

Esperó dos tonos, tres, cuatro... Profundamente decep­cionado, iba a colgar ya, cuando de pronto se oyó al otro lado de la línea una voz suave y seductora: «En este mo­mento no estoy en casa. Por favor, deja un mensaje y tu número, y me pondré en contacto contigo». A continuación sonó un pitido.

-Soy Kenshin Himura -dijo Kenshin.

Comenzó a recitar su número de teléfono, pero lo inte­rrumpió aquella misma voz del contestador:

-¡Kenshin!

Parecía sin aliento, como si se hubiese lanzado a por el teléfono antes de que pudiera colgar. Halagado, Kenshin pro­rrumpió en una suave risa.

-Sí, soy yo. Hola, Kaoru.

-¿Cómo estás? -le preguntó ella-. ¿Aún sigues en Jacobsville?

-Aquí sigo. Sólo que ahora soy jefe de policía. Sano abandonó el cuerpo de los Texas Rangers, y trabaja con­migo como ayudante -añadió de mala gana. Kaoru había es­tado locamente enamorada de Sano, igual que él lo había estado, tiempo atrás, de su esposa, Megumi.

-¡Cuánto han cambiado las cosas! -suspiró ella-. ¿Y cómo está Megumi?

-Muy feliz -respondió Kenshin-. Sano y ella han tenido ge­melos.

-Lo sé. Hablé con ellos el día de Acción de Gracias -le confesó Kaoru-. Un niño y una niña¿verdad?

-Jared y Jessamina -asintió él sonriendo. Los mellizos le habían robado el corazón cuando había ido a verlos al hos­pital. Era padrino de ambos, pero Jessamina era su favorita, y no se esforzó siquiera por disimularlo-. Jessamina es una au­téntica muñequita. Tiene el pelo negro como el azabache, y los ojos castaños. Aunque seguramente cam­biarán cuando crezca, claro.

-¿Y Jared? -quiso saber ella, divertida ante esa fascina­ción que parecía sentir por la pequeña.-Igualito que su padre -respondió Kenshin-. Jared les per­tenece, pero Jessamina es mía. Así se lo dije. Varias veces -añadió con un suspiro-. Pero no me sirvió de nada, evi­dentemente, porque no quieren dármela.

Kaoru se echó a reír. Su risa sonaba como cascabeles de plata en una noche de verano, y su voz era sin duda uno de sus mayores encantos.

-¿Y a ti¿cómo te va? -le preguntó Kenshin.

-Estoy trabajando en una nueva película -contestó ella-, pero hemos parado el rodaje para poder pasar todos las Na­vidades en casa. Y no sabes cómo me alegro, porque la pelí­cula tiene bastantes dosis de acción, y no estoy en forma. Tendré que entrenar más si quiero hacerlo bien.

-¿De acción, dices?

-Sí, ya sabes: volteretas, saltar de trampolines, lanzarme desde sitios altos, artes marciales... esa clase de cosas -ex­plicó ella en un tono cansado-.Tengo cardenales por todo el cuerpo. A Yahiko le va a dar algo cuando me vea. Siempre anda diciéndome que ya no tengo edad para hacer esas co­sas.

-¿Que ya no tienes edad? -repitió él incrédulo, pues sa­bía que sólo tenía Veintitrés años.

-Para él soy una vieja¿no lo sabías? -le contestó ella-. Tendría que ir por ahí con un bastón.

-Pues no quiero ni imaginarme cómo debe verme a mí, que te llevo diez años -dijo él riendo-. ¿Va a pasar las Na­vidades contigo?

-Claro. Vuelve a casa cada vez que tiene vacaciones. Tengo un piso pequeño pero acogedor cerca de la calle cinco en el sur del distrito East Village. Y la zona está bien: hay una librería, una cafetería... La verdad es que es un sitio muy agradable para ser parte de una gran ciudad.

-No lo dudo, aunque a mí me gustan más los espacios abiertos.

-Lo sé. No tienes que decirlo -contestó ella. Vaciló un instante-. ¿Tienes problemas o algo así?

Kenshin se sintió extraño.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Necesitas que haga algo por ti? -insistió ella.

Kenshin no supo muy bien cómo debía responderle. Nadie le había ofrecido nunca ayuda.

-Estoy bien -contestó en un tono brusco.

-Entonces... ¿para qué me has llamado?

-No te he llamado porque quisiera nada -dijo, con más aspereza de la que pretendía-. ¿Tanto te cuesta creer que te haya llamado sólo porque quería saber cómo te iba?

-La verdad es que sí -admitió ella-. Cuando estuvimos filmando en Jacobsville no le caí muy bien a la gente. Y me­nos a ti.

-Pero eso fue antes de que dispararan a Megumi -le recordó él-. La impresión que tenía de ti dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados en el momento en que te quitaste aquel suéter tan caro que llevabas sin pensarlo dos veces y lo usaste para aplicar presión en su herida. Aquel día te ganaste la simpatía de muchas personas.

-Gracias -murmuró Kaoru tímidamente.

-Escucha, estaba pensando ir a pasar unos días a Nueva York antes de Navidad -le dijo Kenshin-. ¿Lo de la invitación iba en serio? Podríamos salir por ahí Yahiko, tú, y yo.

-¡Oh, Kenshin, eso sería estupendo! -contestó ella al ins­tante, muy ilusionada-. Verás cuando Yahiko se entere; se pondrá contentísimo.

-¿Está ahí contigo?

-No, aún está en Maryland, en la academia, y tengo que ir a recogerlo yo. No puede marcharse sin que yo vaya a por él y firme en el registro. Lo dispusimos así para evitar que nuestra madre vaya y se lo lleve para sacarme dinero -le ex­plicó con amargura-. Sabe que estoy ganando bastante, y su novio y ella serían capaces de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir dinero para drogas.

-¿Y si fuera yo a recogerlo y lo llevará conmigo a Nueva York?

Kaoru vaciló.

-¿Harías... harías eso por mí?

-Claro. Haré fotocopias de mi documentación y las en­viaré por fax a la academia. Tú sólo tendrás que llamar al di­rector y decirle que tengo tu autorización para llevarme al chico. Y Yahiko me reconocerá.

-Se va a poner contentísimo -repitió Kaoru-. No ha de­jado de hablar de ti desde que te conoció en el estreno de mi película el mes pasado.

-A mí también me cayó bien. Es un chico honesto.

-Siempre le he dicho que la honestidad es el rasgo más importante en el carácter de una persona -le explicó ella-. Me han mentido tantas veces a lo largo de mi vida, que no hay otra cosa que valore más -añadió quedamente.

-Sé lo que es eso -respondió él-. Bueno, había pensado salir mañana. Dime cómo llegar a la academia militar de Yahiko, la dirección de tu piso, a qué hora quieres que este­mos ahí... ¡y yo me encargaré del resto!

A Sano le hizo mucha gracia ver el cambio de humor en Kenshin y su animación después de hablar con Kaoru.

-Últimamente no sonreías demasiado -le dijo-. Me ale­gra comprobar que no has olvidado cómo se hace.

-El hermano de Kaoru está todavía en la academia, y me he ofrecido a ir yo mismo a recogerlo y llevarlo a casa -anunció Kenshin.

-¿Aguantará tu camioneta todo el camino hasta Nueva York? -lo picó Sano.

Kenshin había comprado aquella camioneta negra a un pre­cio razonable y le daba buen servicio, pero ya no estaba para muchos viajes.

Kenshin vaciló, como reticente a revelarle lo que le reveló a continuación.

-Tengo un coche -le dijo-. Lo guardo en un garaje de Houston. No lo conduzco muy a menudo, pero me preo­cupo de mantenerlo en buen estado por si tengo que usarlo.

-¿Qué clase de coche es? -inquirió Sano-. Me pica la curiosidad.

-Pues... un coche, igual que los demás -respondió Kenshin, encogiéndose de hombros. Le daba vergüenza decirle qué clase de coche era en realidad. No tenía por costumbre ha­blar de sus finanzas-. No es nada especial. Escucha¿estás se­guro de que podrás encargarte de todo en mi ausencia?

-He sido un Texas Ranger. ¿Tú qué crees?

Kenshin sonrió con malicia.

-Ya, pero éste es un trabajo duro de verdad.

Se apartó justo a tiempo para esquivar una patada bien merecida en el trasero.

-Espera y verás -lo amenazó Sano, con un brillo diver­tido en los ojos-. Te buscaré a la secretaria más fea al este del río Brazos.

-Te creo capaz -contestó Kenshin-. Bueno, al menos ase­gúrate de que no sea tan quisquillosa como la sobrina punki del alcalde.

-Por cierto¿por qué ha dimitido exactamente?

Kesnhin exhaló un suspiro.

-La enfadó que le prohibiese tocar en el fichero. No po­día decirle que era porque había metido ahí temporalmente a Mikey, mi cría de pitón, así que le dije que guardaba allí material secreto sobre avistamientos de platillos volantes.

-Y entonces fue cuando te volcó la papelera sobre la ca­beza -adivinó Sano.

-No, eso fue después -replicó Kenshin-. Le dije que el fi­chero estaba cerrado con llave por un buen motivo, y que se mantuviera alejada de él. Salí un momento a hablar con uno de los chicos, y ella aprovechó para forzar la cerradura con su lima de uñas. Mikey se había salido de su jaula, y es­taba encima de las carpetas cuando abrió el cajón. Pegó un chillido, y cuando volví corriendo a ver qué pasaba, me lanzó unas esposas y me acusó de haberla puesto ahí a pro­pósito para darle un escarmiento.

-Eso explica el grito que oí -dijo Sano-. Ya te advertí que no era buena idea meterla en el fichero.

-Iba a ser sólo por hoy -se defendió Kenshin-. Bill Harris me la dio esta mañana y no había tenido tiempo de llevarla a casa. Si la metí ahí fue para no asustar a nadie, y luego llevármela cuando acabara la jornada. Y después de lo que ha pasado te aseguro que me la voy a llevar -añadió indignado-, porque no quiero que me la traumaticen más de lo que ya lo está.

-A la sobrina del alcalde le dan miedo las serpientes... ¡imagínate! -murmuró Sano con incredulidad.

-Sí, la verdad es que cuesta creerlo -tuvo que admitir Kenshin-. Con esas pintas que lleva, es ella la que da miedo.

-¿No le habrás dado razones para que nos demande, ver­dad? -le preguntó su amigo.

Kenshin sacudió la cabeza.

-Sólo mencioné que tenía al padre de Mikey en el otro fichero, y le pregunté si quería conocerlo. Entonces fue cuando dimitió -respondió sonriente-. Si despides a un empleado, el ayuntamiento tiene que pagarles el subsidio por desempleo, pero si dimite voluntariamente no, así que le di un empujoncito para ayudarla a dimitir -añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No te tenía por un tipo maquiavélico... -dijo Sano, in­tentando no reírse.

-No ha sido culpa mía. Estaba encaprichada conmigo, y se había creído que si su tío le conseguía este empleo podría seducirme con esas minifaldas y esas blusas escotadas -re­plicó Kenshin irritado-. Tal vez debería haberla demandado por acoso sexual -añadió frunciendo el ceño.

-Oh, KanryuTakeda se habría puesto muy contento si hu­bieras hecho eso -dijo Sano en tono de burla.

-¿Qué quieres? Estoy harto de ser perseguido por secre­tarias.

-Ahora hay que llamarlas «auxiliares administrativas», no «secretarias» -lo picó Sano.

-¡Vete al cuerno!

-¿Ves?, por eso quiero que vayas a Nueva York.

-Tengo una mascota de la que cuidar -protestó Kenshin.

-Puedes dejar a Mikey con Bill Harris antes de mar­charte. Seguro que no le importará cuidar de ella mientras estés fuera. En serio, necesitas esas vacaciones.

Kenshin suspiró y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo -dijo, pero luego se quedó dudando-. Si llama su tío y pregunta por qué ha dejado el puesto...

-Puedes estar tranquilo. De mi boca no saldrá una sola palabra sobre lo de la serpiente -prometió Sano-. Sólo le diré que el ser acosado por una alienígena te estabas empe­zando a causar problemas mentales.

Kenshin le echó una mirada asesina y volvió al trabajo.

El día siguiente por la tarde Kenshin se presentaba en el despacho del comandante en la Academia Militar de Can­nae, en Anápolis, Maryland. El nombre de la escuela, aludía a la vergonzosa derrota que había sufrido la poderosa Roma a manos de Aníbal, el guerrillero cartaginés.

El comandante, Kogoro Katsura, no era un desconocido para Kenshin, ya que había servido bajo su mando años atrás durante la operación «Tormenta del desierto» en Irak.

Se estrecharon la mano como si fueran hermanos, y en cierto modo lo eran por lo que habían pasado cuando ha­bían atravesado las líneas del enemigo. Pocos hombres ha­bían tenido que soportar lo que ellos habían soportado. Katsura había logrado escapar. Kenshin no.

-Yahiko me habló de usted sin parar durante al menos diez minutos antes de que cayera en quien era -le dijo Katsura-. Pero siéntese, siéntese. Me alegra volver a verlo, Himura.

Según tengo entendido ahora está trabajando en la policía¿no es así?

Kenshin asintió con la cabeza, dejándose caer en una de las dos sillas que había frente al escritorio del hombre unifor­mado aunque más bajo que él.

-Soy jefe de policía en una pequeña ciudad de Texas.

-Es difícil renunciar a la vida militar -le dijo Katsura-.Yo me sentí incapaz, y por eso pedí este destino, y no me arre­piento. Es un privilegio poder ayudar a moldear a los solda­dos del mañana. Y el joven Yahiko tiene un gran potencial, por cierto -añadió-. Es muy inteligente, y no se deja ame­drentar por los chicos que le doblan la estatura. Ni siquiera los matones se atreven con él -dijo riéndose entre dientes.

Kenshin sonrió.

-Ya lo creo que es valiente. Y no se arredra en absoluto a la hora de decir lo que piensa.

-Y su hermana... -murmuró Katsura, con un largo sil­bido-. Si no estuviera felizmente casado y tuviera dos críos a los que adoro, estaría arrastrándome de rodillas detrás de ella. Es realmente bonita, y se ve que quiere muchísimo al chico. Cuando lo trajo aquí para inscribirlo estaba muy asustada porque habían tenido problemas con su madre, pero no quiso explicarme de qué se trataba. Me mostró los papeles que le otorgaban la custodia del muchacho, y acor­damos no permitir que esa mujer se acercase a él. Ni su su­puesto padre -le explicó. Escrutó en silencio el rostro de Kenshin-. Imagino que no sabrá usted el porqué.

-Tal vez lo sepa -fue la contestación de Kenshin-, pero no tengo por costumbre divulgar secretos.

-Lo recuerdo -contestó Katsura con una sonrisa forzada-. Era capaz de soportar la tortura y no revelar nada al enemigo. Sólo conocí a otro hombre capaz de resistir en esa clase de si­tuaciones, y era un miembro del SAS, el regimiento aéreo de operaciones clandestinas del ejército británico.

-Estuvo conmigo -le dijo Kenshin-. Un tipo increíble. Vol­vió con su unidad justo después de que escapáramos, como si no hubiese ocurrido nada.

-También usted.

A Kenshin no le gustaba hablar de aquello, así que cambió de tema.

-¿Qué tal le van los estudios a Yahiko?

-Oh, muy bien. Está entre los diez mejores de la clase -le dijo Katsura-.Y llegará a oficial, seguro -añadió con una sonrisa-. Se distingue fácilmente a los que tienen dotes de mando. Es algo que se ve muy pronto.

-Es verdad -asintió Kenshin. Ladeó la cabeza-. Su her­mana... ¿ha tenido algún problema de tipo financiero para mantenerlo aquí? -inquirió.

El comandante suspiró.

-De momento no -dijo-, aunque por su profesión, como comprenderá, sus ingresos son bastante esporádicos. En un par de ocasiones hemos tenido que ampliarle el plazo de pago.

-Si hubiera otras ocasiones¿podría hacérmelo saber... sin decirle nada a ella? -le pidió Kenshin, sacando una tarjeta de visita de su billetera, y deslizándola por la mesa hacia él-. Considéreme como un familiar de Yahiko.

Katsura vaciló.

-Escuche, Himura, las cuotas mensuales de este sitio son endiabladamente caras -comenzó-. Con el salario de un policía...

-Eche un vistazo al aparcamiento para ver mi coche.

-Ahí abajo hay un montón de coches -replicó el otro hombre, levantándose para ir a la ventana.

-Sabrá enseguida a cuál me refiero.

Hubo una pausa, y luego un silbido cuando Katsura vio el impresionante jaguar rojo hecho de encargo. Se volvió hacia Kenshin.

-¿Es suyo?

Kenshin asintió con la cabeza.

-Y lo pagué en efectivo -añadió con toda la intención. Katsura dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Es un diablo con suerte, Himura. Yo tengo una ranchera -le dijo. Regresó a su asiento tras el escritorio-. Por lo que veo en las Fuerzas de Operaciones Especiales pagan bien.

-En realidad no -replicó Kenshin-, pero antes de ingresar en ese cuerpo estuve haciendo otro tipo de trabajos -aña­dió-, pero es algo de lo que no hablo. Jamás.

-Lo siento. No era mi intención entrometerme.

-Tranquilo. Ya hace mucho tiempo de eso, pero supe in­vertir mis ganancias, como ha podido comprobar -respon­dió Kenshin sonriendo-. Bueno¿qué le parece si hace venir a Yahiko para que podamos ponernos en camino?

El comandante comprendió que para el otro hombre la charla había terminado.

-Claro -contestó, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Yahiko entró en el despacho del comandante sin aliento y colorado de entusiasmo. Dos chicos lo acompañaban, pero se quedaron mirando en el pasillo.

-¡Hola, Kenshin! -lo saludó Yahiko con una amplia sonrisa-. Es genial que hayas venido a recogerme. ¿A qué hora sale nuestro tren?

-Vamos en coche -replicó Kenshin sonriéndole-; odio los trenes.

-Oh. Pues a mí me gustan -contestó Yahiko-. Sobre todo el vagón-restaurante. Tengo hambre a todas horas.

-Pararemos a comer algo antes de salir hacia Nueva York -le prometió Kenshin-. ¿Estás listo?

-Sí, señor. Tengo mi petate ahí fuera, en el pasillo. Mi hermana está como loca -le confesó con un placer malé­volo-. Por lo que me ha dicho debe haber limpiado el apar­tamento al menos tres veces y haberle sacado brillo a todos los muebles. Creo que incluso le ha preparado el cuarto de invitados.

-Vaya. Pues se lo agradezco, pero la verdad es que me gusta tener mi propio espacio -respondió Kenshin-, y ya he re­servado una habitación en un hotel cercano.

El comandante se rió suavemente al oírlo decir eso. No había cambiado nada. Kenshin Himura, el llamado Hitokiri Battousai siempre había sido muy correcto, y no pasaría una noche en el piso de una mujer soltera aunque cien personas pensasen que no había nada de malo en ello.

-Mi hermana también me dijo que probablemente no querría quedarse con nosotros -comentó Yahiko, sorpren­diendo a Kenshin-, pero quería que pensase que es una buena ama de casa. Hasta ha estado ensayando para prepa­rar ternera Stroganoff. Sanosuke Sagara le dijo que a usted le gustaba.

-Es mi plato favorito -admitió Kenshin impresionado.

Yahiko sonrió.

-El mío también, me alegro de que le guste.

-Bueno¿dónde tengo que firmar para que podamos marcharnos? -le preguntó Kenshin a Katsura.

-Un instante -respondió el comandante, sacando el libro del registro-. Páselo bien, Mijohin -le dijo a Yahiko.

Kenshin frunció el ceño al oír ese nombre. Creía que el chico se apellidaba Kamiya, como Kaoru.

Yahiko se echó a reír al advertir su sorpresa.

-Kamiya era el apellido de nuestra abuela, y Kaoru em­pezó a usarlo como nombre artístico cuando comenzó a trabajar como modelo.

Curioso. Kenshin se preguntó por qué lo habría hecho, pero no era el momento de ponerse a hacer preguntas. Firmó en el registro para poder llevarse al chico, estrechó la mano a los amigos de Yahiko y, que parecían igual de fascinados con él, y salieron del edificio.

Yahiko se quedó de piedra cuando Kenshin apretó un botón del llavero que tenía en la mano y se abrió el maletero de un flamante jaguar rojo.

_-¿Ese _es su coche? -exclamó boquiabierto.

-Ese es mi coche -repitió Kenshin sonriendo. Arrojó den­tro del maletero el petate del chico y lo cerró-. Hala, sube y vamonos.

-¡Sí, señor! -contestó Yahiko al momento.

Antes de meterse en el coche se despidió con la mano de sus amigos, que estaban observándolos desde la ventana del despacho del comandante. Cuando Kenshin arrancó y sa­lieron del aparcamiento, tenían la nariz pegada al cristal.

Continuara...

* * *

_**yaps... eso es too por hoy... Espero sus reviews con sus comentarios...**_

_**nos vemos**_

_**matta neee**_


	3. Aviso

**Hola a todas mis lectoras... **

**pues bien como leen este es un aviso.. por diversas cosas (kien desee saber el porke me pregunta por reviews o por msn) voy a tener ke dejar por un tiempo de escribir estas adaptaciones...  
En todo caso trankilas que no sera por mucho tiempo en verdad ya ke pronto regresare... Solo les pido paciencia, ya que pronto retomare los fics originales mios... ya saben El misterio del caballero del fenix y como perder a ken en 10 dias... Por ahora me tomare unas semanas sabaticas ya que esta mi novio aki conmigo de visita asi ke lo aprovechare de regalonear...  
Mmm eso no mas por ahora...  
Espero ke entiendan y sino me preguntan por mail, por reviews o por msn ahi me encontraran XDD**

**esop  
beshos  
Ghia**


End file.
